


Filial

by ikigai (fencingfox)



Series: P/T Word of the Day [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, One Word Prompts, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/ikigai
Summary: adjectiverelating to or due from a son or daughter
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: P/T Word of the Day [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Filial

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I'm getting good at hitting exactly 1000 words.

B'Elanna spent several minutes staring at the tricorder screen resting on the sink ledge while she scanned her abdomen. She'd been so sure just a minute ago. How could she be wrong?

There was an attempt to twist the door knob open then a frantic knock on the door when the attempt failed. "Mommy! I need to go pee!"

"A second, Miral." B'Elanna fumbled to store the scanner in the back of the first aid tricorder and quickly set it on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet. When she opened the door, Miral beelined past her. B'Elanna closed the door behind her.

Her queasiness probably was from that burned piece of toast Miral made for her and insisted was edible. How could she say no to her daughter when she pulled a face like she had?

Without realizing she was looking for him, she found Tom in the kitchen packing Miral's lunch. She took a moment to appreciate the sight from the doorway. He looked in his element, spreading peanut butter on a slice of wheat bread. He even hummed. She smiled as she approached him to wrap her arms around him under his elbows. She kissed the base of his neck then dropped from her toes. B'Elanna rested her cheek against his back, relishing the solid feel of him even if his tummy was less than solid these days.

He jested, "Can't a guy make a sandwich without an interruption?"

"Thought you liked these interruptions." She let her arms loosen and offered her own jest. "If you don't I can always try them on Harry." Tom finished with the slice of bread and pressed it against the jelly one.

He turned to face her when he freed his hands, "You'll have to fight Libby for it." She leaned against him, tucking her arms in, happy to have his arms encircle her.

Sighing dramatically, she said, "Guess I'm stuck with you." His chuckle forced her own laugh. She pulled away from his chest to steal a kiss that he willingly brought to her.

"Ewww."

They lingered a moment to prove the point that they are adults in their own house and can (almost) do whatever they feel like. Tom kissed B'Elanna's forehead before addressing Miral over his wife's shoulder. "Ready for school?"

"Ready!"

"You have your backpack?" Tom pulled away from B'Elanna to finish packing Miral's lunch. All he had left to do was stuff the sandwich into a baggie and place the bag into her lunch pack.

"Yup," Miral turned to the side a little to show off the bright colors of a backpack slightly too large for her but which she'd grow into by next year. Tom approached her to open her backpack and place her lunch inside. Miral turned around when he finished and tugged on his hand. "Come on." B'Elanna laughed as she plucked the shuttle card from the kitchen table.

Later that night after Miral was asleep, B'Elanna spent several minutes staring at the tricorder screen. She felt somehow like she wasn't even in her own body. Seeing the negative on the screen made her realize how much she wanted it to be positive. She and Tom hadn't discussed it though. And when she came home still a little queasy, she thought—actually she hoped....

The tricorder said otherwise.

"B'Elanna, did you fall in?"

She laughed despite the terrible joke and the high likelihood such a laugh would encourage future terrible jokes. "No. I didn't fall in, Tom. Do you—" She swallowed her nerves. "Do you know the accuracy of a pregnancy test?"

"Oh, uh. Pretty high." He paused before asking with carefully concealed excitement, "Is there something I should know?" She housed the scanner and set the tricorder on the highest shelf. When she unlocked the door, Tom stood near their bed. He stepped closer when he saw her.

"I was queasy after breakfast and I was supposed to start my period yesterday." B'Elanna quickly continued as she saw his expression rise. "I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?" Tom looked confused. He placed his hands on her waist and she knew somehow that he was double checking by feel even if a pregnancy wouldn't show for months.

She shook her head. "No. I don't think so. The instructions said to check again in a few days if I suspected. So I'll do that." She hesitated. It wasn't like they talked much about it yet and here she was springing it on him. "If I'm not pregnant, can we try?"

"Of course. Miral will be a great older sister."

B'Elanna scoffed. "She'll be a terrible older sister. She'll show the kid how to sneak past us."

"I think you're confusing older sister with daughter. Miral: terrible daughter, great older sister."

B'Elanna laughed. "You're terrible."

"Tom: terrible person, great husband," he explained with a grin.

"Remind me again why I married you."

"Because I'm hilarious." He kissed her boldly. "And _super_ sexy," he added solicitously when he came up for air.

"Hmm, I don't think I'm convinced."

He spoke between soft kisses, "Didn't you just offer to have another of my kids?"

"I never said _how_ I wanted to get pregnant."

He laughed. "Now _you're_ terrible. Lemme guess. Harry?"

She shrugged as she put her arms around Tom's neck leisurely. "He's cute."

"Gotcha. Cute but not sexy."

B'Elanna made a point of taking a long time to think. "I guess not."

Later that week, B'Elanna spent several minutes staring at the tricorder screen in her hand. She set the scanner on the counter, staring at the screen the whole time.

She called loud enough to be heard through the bathroom walls, "Tom!?"

"Yeah!?"

"Come here a minute?" She heard the sound of him enter their bedroom.

"Where are you?" At his voice, she unlocked the bathroom door and beckoned him inside. He hesitated, but by the time she'd turned to pick up the tricorder, he'd entered the bathroom with her.

"Pregnant?" He asked. She nodded excitedly.


End file.
